Last Christmas
by Celaici
Summary: Stiles est sous la neige, un beau soir de Décembre. Un de ces soirs magiques, pailletés, ou tout est possible. Et il espère bien que c'est un de ces soirs-là.


Bonsoir tout le Monde !

Voilà mon OS de Noël, c'est une song fic ! La musique, c'est Last Christmas de Wham!

Teen Wolf n'est toujours pas à moiiiiiiiiii

Je vous ouhaite de Joyeuses Fêtes de Noël, à très bientôt et bonne lecture !

* * *

Last Christmas

Stiles regardait tout autour de lui, indifférent à l'excitation caractéristique de cette nuit magique. Les guirlandes brillaient, les étoiles étincelaient, l'air était frais mais sentait le pain d'épice, le sucre, le vin chaud. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et alla s'assoir sur un banc, dans le parc, gardant les yeux obstinément fixés sur ce sapin gigantesque, illuminant le parc de ses couleurs vives.

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart._

Il passa ses doigts sur l'écharpe autour de son cou. Une écharpe kaki, chaude et douce, aussi douce que cette nuit du 24 décembre, l'année précédente.

Stiles était assis sur le canapé de Derek, dans le hangar, une bière à la main. Il zieutait les apéritifs sur la table, mais bizarrement, n'en avait aucune envie. Ce Réveillon ne le rendait pas euphorique, joyeux, amoureux du Monde comme les précédents. Son père était décédé quelques mois auparavant, Malia avait pris la décision de faire sa vie ailleurs, loin de Beacon Hills qui lui avait apporté tant de souffrances. Même si la meute s'était plutôt bien remise de ces épreuves, même Lydia qui filait à présent le parfait amour avec Jordan, lui gardait toujours des plaies de cette année. Il tourna son visage vers l'entrée où Derek accueillait Isaac, les bras ouverts. Même lui était revenu. Tout le Monde semblait heureux. Pourquoi pas lui ?

\- Ben alors, Foxy, tu broies du noir ?

Peter se laissa tomber sans aucune délicatesse à ses côtés. Ce dernier avait échappé de peu aux foudres de la meute en se plaçant de leur côté à l'Iglésia. Il avait changé d'avis en voyant son neveu mourant. Mais finalement, le seul qui lui faisait réellement sentir que tout était pardonné, c'était Stiles, de qui il s'était sensiblement rapproché, avec qui il s'était découvert de nombreux points communs. Stiles grogna.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ?

Peter haussa les épaules et se pencha pour prendre un toast au foie gras.

\- Comment tu veux que je t'appelle ?

\- Stiles, par exemple ?

\- Nan, c'est toujours pas assez cool pour remplacer ton prénom à chier.

Stiles se retourna immédiatement vers lui, le doigt levé en signe d'avertissement.

\- J'te préviens, si tu l'as dit à quelqu'un, je te-

\- Je sais, tu m'arraches la gorge avec les dents. Vraiment, t'as passé trop de temps avec mon neveu.

Stiles se réinstalla correctement et baissa les yeux. Peter lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Alors, tu me dis ce qui se passe ?

Stiles secoua la tête et Peter lui fourra le reste de son toast dans la bouche.

\- Mange, c'est inquiétant quand tu le fais pas.

Stiles se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé, le toast dépassant toujours de la bouche.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Toi ?

Peter haussa les épaules, encore une fois. C'était son truc quand il ne voulait pas être sarcastique mais pas gentil non plus. Peter Hale, oh ! Les autres vinrent se mettre autour de la table basse pour trinquer. Scott et Kira étaient adorables à voir, malgré ce qu'ils avaient traversé, leur couple à eux avait tenu le coup. Lydia adressa un sourire étincelant à son meilleur ami. L'hyperactif lui répondit du plus beau sourire dont il était capable.

Après l'entrée, Liam se leva pour aller mettre de la musique, et, déjà bourré qu'il était, il invita Derek à danser, qui bien évidemment protesta. Ses amis, pour le soutenir dans son entreprise, aussi suicidaire soit elle, éclatèrent de rire et se levèrent aussi. Braeden aida Liam à mettre Derek sur ses jambes. Stiles, lui, secoua la tête et joua avec la feuille de salade qui restait dans son assiette. Peter arriva par derrière et la vola.

\- Viens danser, ordonna-t-il, la bouche pleine.

\- T'as vraiment réussi à séduire quelqu'un de cette manière ? ricana le plus jeune.

Peter fronça les sourcils, agacé, et le tira par le bras.

\- Allez, tu viens danser maintenant. C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtu quand tu t'y mets !

Stiles esquissa un sourire et suivit le loup pour danser.

 _Once bitten and twice shy._

Peter le fit tourner, bougeant au rythme de la musique. Stiles voyait bien qu'il essayait de le faire rire, bien plus qu'il ne cherchait à danser correctement. Stiles adorait cette musique et finit par se détendre et faire des efforts pour s'amuser. Il fit tourner Peter à son tour, avant que celui-ci n'attrape sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui.

 _I keep my distance but you still catch my eye._

Il tourna rapidement sur lui-même, ses yeux plongés dans le regard caramel, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres, un sourire réservé à lui seul, il le savait. Stiles secoua la tête, toujours souriant, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme, se sentant en sécurité. Peter passa une main sur les cheveux châtain.

 _I guess I was a shoulder to cry on._

Après le dîner, Derek se leva, faisant tinter son verre.

\- Je suis content qu'on soit tous réuni aujourd'hui, pour fêter Noël.

\- Il est bourré, se moqua Isaac à l'oreille de Braeden.

Derek lui adressa un regard noir, mais son sourire en coin le trahissait.

\- Je suis contente qu'Isaac ait pu revenir, sa tête de rebelle m'avait manqué. Finalement, on sera resté uni.

Un lourd sanglot fit se retourner les invités. Au bout de la table, Stiles, les mains crispées sur le visage, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ses épaules étaient secouées de lourds sanglots. Peter plus réactifs que les autres qui se contentaient de « Stiles, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Stiles ? », attrapa son blouson, la veste de l'hyperactif et le leva de sa chaise.

\- Viens. Stiles, viens, on va s'en fumer une. Allez, lève-toi.

Les mains toujours sur son visage, il se leva et sortit avec Peter, qui avait posé sa veste sur ses épaules. Ils descendirent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent en bas du hangar. Immédiatement, Stiles passa ses bras autour de la taille de Peter, le serrant avec force.

\- Tu l'as entendu ? « Tous réunis, on sera resté uni ». Je suis le seul con conscient de tout ce qu'on a perdu ?

Peter frotta le dos du plus jeune, le laissant évacuer sa douleur et sa colère avant d'intervenir.

\- Alison est morte par notre faute, Lydia a failli devenir un légume, pleins de jeunes sont morts, Malia est parti, Deaton a failli rester, et je n'ai plus mes parents !

Peter appuya son menton sur la tête de Stiles.

\- Il disait ça pour se rassurer. Ils pensent à tout ça. On y pense tous.

Stiles inspira profondément et se recula en essuyant furtivement son visage.

\- Allumes-en une.

Peter alluma une cigarette, tira un coup et la tendit au plus jeune. Stiles la saisit et s'en délecta. Peter savait comme le détendre, il ne fumait qu'avec lui. Il leva les yeux.

\- Ça y est, il neige.

Peter leva lui aussi la tête vers les étoiles gelées.

\- Ouais.

Stiles lui tendit la cigarette en soupirant.

\- Merci Peter, pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

\- Toi aussi, tu as été là quand j'avais besoin de toi, y a pas de raison.

Il attrapa son épaule pour l'attirer contre lui.

\- Faut plus que tu sois triste, Foxy. Ça va s'arranger.

\- Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis ?

\- Eh, oh. Je suis un Hale. Tu m'en demandes trop là, c'est pas moi qui suis positif malgré tout ce qui peut arriver.

Stiles pouffa de rire et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Peter, inspirant profondément son parfum. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Peter sur lui.

\- Quoi ?

Peter esquissa un sourire et se rapprocha pour sceller leurs lèvres. Stiles, d'abord surpris, ferma les yeux et passa une main sur sa joue pour approfondir le baiser. C'était si doux, si chaud… Peter se tourna pour enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrasser avec plus d'intensité. Stiles s'écarta et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces.

 _I'll give it to someone special._

C'était cela, la magie de Noël ?

Mais aujourd'hui, 24 décembre, Stiles était seul sous ce grand sapin, dans le parc de Beacon Hills. Il se souvenait très bine l'année passée, s'être réveillé sur le canapé de Derek. Peter et lui avaient passé la soirée blottis l'un contre l'autre, somnolant sur la musique diffusée dans l'appartement.

 _A crowded room, friends with tired eyes._

Mais il s'était réveillé tout seul, l'écharpe kaki de Peter autour du cou. Le loup était parti. Parti loin. Personne ne savait où il était. Derek disait que c'était un nouveau poste qu'il lui avait été proposé et qu'il commençait le premier Janvier, les autres, pour la plupart, s'accordaient pour un « Bon débarras ».

 _But the very next day, you gave it away._

Il n'avait répondu que brièvement à ses nombreux messages, par des « Oui, je vais bien. », « Salut Stiles, passe une bonne journée ». Dès que Stiles parlait de cette soirée, il se fermait. Stiles avait passé une année entière à cocher les jours sur son calendrier, parce qu'il restait persuadé que Peter reviendrait. Intiment, il en était sûr, il ne pouvait le laisser comme ça. Et c'était ce soir. Cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne.

 _Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me._

Il releva la tête en entendant les pas, amortis par la neige. Il cacha son sourire dans son écharpe, car il ne pouvait se contenter d'un large sourire et de passer à autre chose, comme si de rien n'était.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais.

\- Je t'ai écrit que je le ferais. Je tiens mes promesses.

\- Tu m'avais aussi promis de toujours rester à mes côtés. Pourquoi tu es parti ?

Peter enfonça ses poings dans ses manches dans un frisson.

\- Derek a dit la vérité. J'ai reçu une proposition très intéressante pour un poste en Arizona.

\- Ça n'excuse pas ton départ. Tu m'as abandonné, toi aussi.

\- Et j'en suis désolé. Je ne te donnais pas de nouvelle, parce que j'essayais de me détacher de ma vie à Beacon Hills lorsqu'on s'est… ce soir-là.

 _But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again._

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu ?

Pour la première fois, Peter le regardait franchement dans les yeux, intensément, cherchant à capter toute son attention, à lui faire entendre et croire ses moindres mots.

\- Parce que faire ma vie loin de Beacon Hills, sans toi, ça n'a pas d'intérêt. Parce que ce qu'il s'est passé compte pour moi. Parce que tu comptes pour moi. Stiles, je sais que j'ai mis du temps à revenir, j'étais chamboulé par ce qu'il s'était passé, et tu aurais toutes les raisons du Monde de m'en vouloir, mais j'aimerais tellement que tu me laisses une seconde chance.

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart…_

Stiles esquissa un fin sourire.

\- Tu crois que je serais là si je t'avais oublié ? Peter…

Il se jeta dans les bras de Peter, enlaçant sa taille et pressant avec force ses lèvres contre les siennes. Peter ferma les yeux et l'entoura de ses bras. Stiles se dit qu'il avait eu raison d'y croire. Il était revenu. Pour lui. Parce que cela avait de l'importance. Parce que cela comptait. Parce qu'il compte. Vraiment, c'était cela, la magie de Noël.


End file.
